Joseph Shinra
by Pandora's tears
Summary: Joe knew his father didn't love him. It didn't matter. Rufus did. Just a short story that popped in my head... may write more.


**I didn't even meet my father till I was 7. Mom told me he worked in Midgar and that he was much to busy to see us. When he finally came out, I figured him out on the first day; he was never to busy.**

**He had no interest.**

**Guess he was afraid of my mom putting up a big stink, because I saw him every summer after that. **

"Your daddy's coming out today, sweetie." Joe didn't acknowledge his mother.

"Joseph..."

"Mom... I've met him twice... you can't really expect me to be excited..."

"But he's so good to you. He always brings you something nice. And he's your father."

Joe wrapped his arms around his knees. "You always have bruises when he leaves..."

Crawling on the bed behind her son, Tanya kissed Joe's cheek and rubbed his back.

"You don't worry about those. Your to young to be worrying about that. Now get ready, sweet."

Joe held his mothers hand tight, aware that he might appear very childish, but needing the comfort.

Joe barely got a nod from his father before he pushed past the small boy and went into the house.

Joe didn't know what to feel. He looked up to his mom, but she was looking into the house. He looked ahead, wondering what he should do.

There in front of him stood a lanky boy, a good two feet taller than Joe. Blue eyes stared into blue. The same shade of blue. Joe stared, enthralled.

"You... You must be Joe?" the lanky boy looked just as confused and Joe felt.

Joe nodded.

The other boy swallowed hard, studying the other boy.

"I'm Rufus... Rufus ShinRa... your older brother."

Joe felt his muscles loosen.

Brother... he had a brother. The first useful thing his father had ever brought him.

Joe let go of his mothers hand. She followed his father into the house.

"So... does this mean we're friends?" asked Joe.

Finally, the thin boy relaxed and smiled. "Nah... we're closer than that."

**Rufus was my sanity. Since that time, he insisted on coming with our father to visit me.**

**I don't know what I would have done without him.**

Rufus raised his head. Had he heard the light knocking, or just imagined it?

He looked at the clock in the room. 3:08. Probably his imagination.

His mind wouldn't let go of it. He had to check.

He laid down his drawings and pencils and rose to open the door.

"Joe?"

The eleven year old boy stood before him, staring at the ground.

"Am I bothering you, Niisan?"

Rufus grinned. "You know I don't sleep. Come on in." he threw an arm around the boy.

He was getting taller every year. "Are you alright?"

He sat the boy down on the bed while he resumed his place on the floor. "You usual aren't up so late."

"Dad was on the phone... he was yelling again."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Nothing new. So he's being loud and you can't sleep?"

Joe shook his head and his eyes traveled out the window.

"He's off the phone... Rufus?"

Joe finally looked up, eyes meeting with his brothers for the first time.

Tears had been streaming down the boys face and his voice was choked still.

"What's a bastard?"

Rufus eyes clenched shut, cursing his father with every name he could think of.

"Damn it..."

He heard Joe sniffling.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare." He jumped up on the bed and wrapped himself around Joe, encasing him in his arms. "Don't you dare waste one tear on that ass."

"But it means something bad, doesn't it?"

Rufus held him tight, sighing.

"I guess no one told you. You know how we have the same dad, but different moms?"

Rufus felt Joe nod under his chin.

"Well, dad and your mom were never married. Your mom is my moms sister. When a kid is born out of wedlock... they sometimes call them a bastard. It's a really, really cruel name..."

He lifted the boys chin and looked into his puffy eyes.

"And you don't deserve it. Don't ever let anyone call you that. You hear me."

Joe nodded, then hugged Rufus again.

"Wanna sleep on my floor?"

Joe bounced up and down, "yeah! Like a sleepover!!"

**I lived in a town fifty miles away from Midgar. Mom insisted that father come and see me. As I said, my only sanity at that time was the fact that Rufus demanded to come along. Three years apart, but really there is nothing separating us. **

**When I turned 17, my mother died. **

**Father had the funeral in Midgar. If it wasn't for Rufus I wouldn't have gone. **

**But he didn't mean for it to happen. How could he know?**

Joseph wandered the large apartment. His bedroom here was bigger then his house back in Mideel.

He stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the right side of his face absentmindedly.

Everything felt strange.

All he wanted was to go back to that time when he could run into his mothers arms.

He cursed himself for not doing it more.

He heard the front door open and close. His father was working late. Joe smiled as he moved to the hall to greet his brother.

He made it half way down the hall before he realized it was not his brother.

"Father... I though you were working."

"Oh, don't get so excited to see me. I'm only your father. So affectionate."

Joe bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me father. I was only surprised."

He wasn't sure when his father had stepped closer. His huge hands gripped Joe's arm, almost crushing it. Joe refused to meet his eyes, refused to even cry. He tried to think of Rufus, how strong he was. How strong his mother had been. She went through this every time his father had come to visit. He still hadn't found out why.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?"

Joe shuddered; his father didn't raise his voice. It remained quiet, cold, and full of inhumanity.

"Father?"

'You and that woman. Now Rufus is demanding I take you in. What would people say if they knew I had a bastard son?"

Joe's eyes suddenly snapped up.

"Never call me that."

Joe found himself sprawled on the carpet, a line of blood and drool flying from his mouth.

"Did you just give me an order?"

Joe wiped away the blood and gingerly touched his jaw.

"I am not a bastard. I won't let anyone call me that. Least of all, you."

He looked back up to the figure before him, once more feeling small and frightened.

"Really?"

"Joe? Come on Joe... it's alright... I'm here..." Joe reluctantly opened his eyes. But only one would open.

"Rufus?"

"Welcome back."

Rufus loomed over him, patting a cool rag to his swollen eye. "Mmm...'Snice..."

Rufus smirked. "I only wish I could have done more... he was drunk."

Joe nodded. He had smelled it on him somewhere... after the third blow and before he blacked out.

"He's passed out in his room. He's not going to be happy if when finds out he's locked in there."

Joe managed a smirk and noticed the pain from his lip; split.

"How bad do I look?"

Rufus turned away, presumably wringing out the rag.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Joe nodded, looking out the window to the bright city below; shining in the darkness. So much beauty, harboring so much evil.

"When you take over the company... I know your going to be a better man."

Rufus stared down at the boy, startled. "Perhaps... but I always imagined... I know it's not what father wants, but since when has that mattered?

Joe... I want you to own it with me."

Joe smiled, despite opening his lip again.

"What would I do? File papers? Run SOLDIER? Rufus... you know this isn't for me."

Rufus nodded, dabbing the fresh rag over Joe's lip.

"When I insisted father let you stay here... I didn't just mean for the funeral."

Joe sighed. Rufus wanted him to stay... permanently.

"I know, and I will-"

"But after tonight, I see the only way to keep you safe is to get you out of here."

Joe's brows knit together. "No, Joe. I can't go back to Mideel. It's to far from you."

"Your right." Rufus stood, heading for the door, "That's why, after you shower, there will be a car at the door to take you to your new house. I'll ride along, if that's alright."

Joe could only nod.

_**Kalm was as beautiful a place that as you could ask for. **_

_**Two days journey by car from Midgar, **_

_**but so much closer than I had ever been.**_

_**Of course, father never knew where I went.**_

_**He never asked.**_

_**I still have the scar on my lip... and my hearing isn't as good in my left ear.**_

_**Rufus and I get together at least once a week.**_


End file.
